


The Final Problem

by maegonstorm



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Garridebs, M/M, the final problem do-over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maegonstorm/pseuds/maegonstorm
Summary: In the wake of The Fakest Problem, I wrote this sappy thing. This is my first fic, and I wrote it for healing.





	

“… put a hole in it.”

Bam, she had pulled the trigger, no time to react, John collapsed, white hot pain in his right shoulder.  
As he faded in and out of consciousness, nothing made sense – point blank range, why wasn’t he dead? Commotion, swirling, swooping, anger.

“If you’ve killed John Watson, you won’t leave this room alive,” the familiar voice bordering on hysteria. John strained to take in the scene. Sherlock threatening his secret sister with, yes: her own gun. Her kneeling on the rug, John’s own blood indistinguishable from its fibres.

John was dimly aware of further conversation as he focused on staying conscious and putting pressure on the bullet wound.

Fwump, Euros crumpled to the ground. Sherlock was instantly to his side, desperate eyes searching John’s face, solid arms cradling him, pain as Sherlock held pressure more firmly, John’s fingers trapped between his arm and Sherlock’s hand.

“John, stay with me”  
“Alright,” he couldn’t resist, he felt something like a smile tug at his face, “Seriously, though, I’m fine… just a scratch, a flesh wound.”  
Sherlock seemed unconvinced.  
“Is she?” John was surprised at the weakness of his own voice.  
“Dead? No,” a weak smile, “John, I need you to know something…”  
“I know”  
“Please, I’ve said it in every possible way, but it occurs to me that I’ve never said it aloud.”  
“Sherlock, no,” John’s voice a hoarse whisper, “You’re only saying this because you think… I’m dying, I’m not… You’ll regret it.”  
“No, my only regret is not telling you every day since the day we met.”  
“No,” John’s faint protest.  
“I love you,” Sherlock’s earnest gaze turning John to jelly.  
John’s tears welled up and spilled over. With great effort he shifted to half-sit half-roll himself into Sherlock’s chest. Sherlock stiffened in alarm, but relaxed and embraced him once it seemed clear John hadn’t damaged himself further with this maneuver.

They rested there for a moment, John gently sobbing as Sherlock rested his hand gently on the back of John’s neck. As the sound of ambulance sirens grew louder, John lifted his head meeting Sherlock’s gaze.

“God, why are we such idiots?” he whispered.  
“Human error,” Sherlock supplied unhelpfully.  
“Come here,” John’s arms weren’t in a position to pull Sherlock towards him.  
“I am here,” Sherlock responded, puzzled  
“I mean, here,”  
“Oh!” Sherlock leaned in, and their lips met in a clumsy kiss that only ended with the arrival of the paramedics.

…

And then  
-they find out how they were being manipulated and Sherlock was being dosed with Smith’s memory drug and all the “fuckery” from T6T and TLD makes sense  
-they find out that Moriarty is alive and behind everything because he wanted to destroy Sherlock so he’d choose him over John, so they defeat him with a clever plot and lots of drama and symbolism  
-they find out that Mary is alive and a pawn of Moriarty the whole time and they send her to jail or something (there are feelings, but everyone gets over it)  
-Euros goes to normal people jail, because she’s not an xman  
-John apologises for beating up Sherlock >:(  
-We find out what was in the letter (assuming it wasn’t a fake memory)  
-they remove every last bug from 221B  
-parentlock  
-wedding  
-true love’s kiss (cause princess bride)  
-Molly meets someone who isn’t a Sherlock mirror, and is happy  
-Mrs Hudson continues to be the best  
-Happily ever after (but with lots of running around and danger and stuff)  
-Johnlock theme rings out triumphantly  
-end credits

**Author's Note:**

> I owe a lot to Rebs, check out xer youtube series here: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKUQWjx8aGnCmXgfAlqiuMg  
> And shout out to Kiara, our friendship is the best thing to come out of this experience!


End file.
